


I'll Do Anything

by HinataOC



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Angst, M/M, Realm of Darkness, kill me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 16:51:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15005186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HinataOC/pseuds/HinataOC
Summary: This was given as a prompt on my Tumblr, HinataOC, by an anonymous user. They gave me a pairing, SoRiku, and an action, Kill Me.From there I was able to write whatever I wanted, and this was the result. Please be advised that there IS a death and a lot of angst. Read at your own discretion.





	I'll Do Anything

The air was still, eerily silent in the Realm of Darkness. Even Sora and Riku’s footsteps against the hard black ground didn’t cause a single sound. Sora swallowed hard, scanning his eyes over their surroundings. Everything was dark, solemn, lonely… Not a single tree or breath of life was anywhere in sight, occasionally there was a boulder or a wall, covered in cracks where a blue luminescent glow would dimly light their way. 

Sora glanced over to Riku beside him, who kept his gaze focused ahead, a determined look in his teal eyes. They were on a mission to find Master Aqua once again, after Riku and King Mickey’s unsuccessful attempt a few months prior. Riku felt Sora’s eyes on him and slightly turned his head towards him with a questioning look. 

“What’s up?” He asked, making Sora whip his attention back forward.

“Just… wondering what it must have been like for you,” Sora began motioning around them, “stuck in a place like this.”

Riku blinked in surprise, his serious expression softening into a sad smile as he looked back forward. “I wasn’t stuck here for long, thankfully… But it was my own choice to end up here, so... “ his smile fell a bit at the memory, feeling Sora looking over at him again. “I sort of felt like I deserved it.”

He took in a sharp breath when he felt Sora’s hand gently grab his, so soft and timid, as if giving Riku ample amount of time to pull away if he wanted to. Instead, he kept his eyes ahead, pretending nothing was happening.

“I’m sorry,” Sora simply replied, making Riku whip his attention to him. Sora’s eyes were downcast, his hand fully grabbing Riku’s, yet neither of them brought any attention to it. “I wish I could have been there for you more during all that.” Riku opened his mouth to reply before Sora let out a bitter laugh, “I guess this place can make you feel a bit down, huh?”

Riku scoffed, “You have no idea.” He gently squeezed Sora’s hand in his. “But… you were there for me a lot more than you might think.”

“Yeah?” Sora asked, looking over at him.

“Well, yeah,” Riku stuffed his other hand in his jacket pocket, feeling the tips of his ears warming. “All that stuff with Di- I mean, Ansem the Wise, and changing my face to release my Darkness... “ He swallowed, licking his lips from nerves, “Who do you think all of that was for?”

Sora felt his lips turning into a smile, despite the numb sensation the Realm was trying to envelop him with. He let out a chuckle, running his thumb along Riku’s hand, not missing the quiet gasp Riku took in as a response. “I was thinking it was Donald.”

Riku stopped, his eyebrows furrowing for a moment before he noticed the smirk Sora had written all over his face. He scoffed with a laugh, “Yep, you caught me.”

Sora breathily laughed, pulling on Riku’s hand to bring him along. “I knew it.”

They continued to walk on, their conversation falling quiet as the bleak atmosphere began to weigh on their hearts, yet their hands remained clasped as a sign of comfort to the other. Their dark surroundings began to meld into a forest. The trees were blackened and charred, even the leaves falling from the branches seemed decayed and lifeless. An occasional group of Heartless confronted them, being taken out with ease by the two Keyblade Wielders, before their hands would somehow meet once again as they continued on their journey.

Soon they came to a clearing, glowing orbs of light floating around them, looking akin to fireflies in the night. The trees seemed to regain a bit of their color, and even a bit of grass appeared at their feet. Sora walked forward in awe, even the slightest bit of color seemed almost overwhelmingly vibrant to him and brought a smile to his face. Riku held out his free hand, catching one of the orbs of light in his hand, watching it burst and sparkle away upon impact.

“What sort of place is this?” Sora asked in wonderment.

Riku looked around, “I think… it’s a fallen world. A world that’s fallen to the Darkness.”

Sora’s smile whisked away as he turned to Riku. “But… I thought we returned all of the worlds.”

“With everything going on,” Riku shook his head, his voice solemn. “I wouldn’t be surprised if a few have fallen.”

The marvel in Sora’s eyes dimmed as he looked back to the forest, catching a glowing orb in his palm and closing his hand over it. “I promise,” he whispered, “I’ll bring you back someday. You won’t be lost forever.”

Riku looked after him with a sad smile, his heart swelling from the sentiment. His attention was disrupted when a glimmer caught his eye, he averted his gaze from Sora, noticing a reflection of some sort through the brush.

“Hey, Sora?” He asked, releasing his hand from him as he began walking towards it. 

“What is it, Riku?” Sora spun around, hurrying after his best friend.

Riku pushed away a few branches, revealing a grand mirror that perfectly reflected its surroundings, spare for Riku and Sora. A shimmering gold and blue metal framed it, delicately swirling together in a mesmerizing pattern. 

“A… mirror?” Sora asked, stepping over the brush and past Riku to examine it.

Even standing right in front of it, he couldn’t see his reflection, but he could see the branches of the trees sway and rustle as Riku walked up beside him. For an unknown reason, he couldn’t bring his eyes away from it. Something about it was enticing to him, begging to be touched. 

“Sort of odd to find this all the way out here.” Riku commented, glancing to Sora when he didn’t respond. He noticed the way Sora’s eyes were glazing over, unblinking and unwavering as he stared at the reflection. “Sora…” he grabbed his arm, but was given no response.

“Why… do you think it’s here…?” Sora asked with a distant voice, his hand reaching towards it.

“Sora, wait!” Riku tried to stop him, but Sora’s hand grazed the mirror’s surface, making it ripple. Riku froze, staring in awe at the reaction, until the reflection covered Sora’s hand, pulling him inside. “SORA!” Riku yelled, jumping in after him without hesitation. 

He let out a cry of pain as he landed on a hard bricked surface, his head spinning as he realized they had just been transported somewhere else. Opening his eyes, he looked up, Sora no where to be seen. He was in a courtyard of sorts, spiraling columns and mirrors were in a large circle, facing a single mirror that stood in the center, glowing markings on the stone around it. The sky, as loosely as it could be referred to as one, was made up of what appeared to be a cracked black crystal, giving a warbled reflection of the world below it.

Riku pushed himself up, stumbling a bit as he felt undeniably weak. Cupping his hands around his mouth, he called out, “Sora! SORA!” He spun, not seeing even a clue of where Sora could be. “Sora, can you hear me?”

The mirror in the center of the room glimmered in response. He turned towards it, narrowing his eyes when he realized it wasn’t showing a reflection at all. The closer he came to it, he realized it was more of a window, showing a shadowy world inside with a ground that appeared to be perfectly reflective like water. He swallowed hard, sensing Darkness inside of it, which was of notice in the Realm of Darkness. Summoning his Keyblade, he took in a breath and went inside, falling to the ground once more once he was through.

The ground felt solid, yet rippled as Riku pushed himself to stand. He was somehow even weaker, feeling the swell of Darkness swirling around him. His sight was blurred, but slowly showed clear and he saw Sora in the center of the shadowy room, on his knees with his hands clasped around his ears. He appeared to be crying out in pain, but Riku couldn’t hear a thing.

Sora shut his eyes tight, trying desperately to tune out the dark voices that were screaming in his head. He felt the Darkness around him, knowing he was surrounded by shadows that were trying to claw their way inside of him. 

“Sora!” Riku’s voice faintly made it through the screams, making Sora open his eyes.

“Stay back!” He tried to call, but his voice was silent. 

His eyes widened as he saw dark shadowy figures surrounding him, standing tall and inching closer. Their figures were indistinguishable, but they no doubt had hostile intent. Sora scrambled back, his heart pounding in his ears as a Corridor of Darkness appeared right in front of him, leaving Aqua in its wake. Sora gasped, whipping his attention to Riku, who was running towards them, but somehow seemed to be farther away with every step, rather than closer.

An icy hand grabbed Sora’s chin, forcing him to meet his widened blue eyes with Aqua’s glowing gold ones. A wide smirk was on her lips, her white hair falling around her face. “So…” she began, her voice smooth and chilling at the same time. “You’ve found me.”

“M-Master Aqua,” Sora stammered, his voice barely audible. “We’re here to save you.”

A sudden laugh escaped her, a laugh filled with obvious bitterness and hatred as tears filled her eyes. “You’re too late for that.” She knelt in front of him, Sora unable to take his eyes from her. “And… I’m afraid now it’s too late for you.”

“What do you--” Sora began to say before Aqua summoned a blade of Darkness and stabbed it into Sora’s heart. His breath escaped him as a pure black essence encapsulated him. He felt himself fall to the ground, hearing the echoing laughs of Aqua and the shadowy figures as felt as the faint cries from Riku as he desperately tried to reach him. 

“Get away from him!” Riku yelled as loud as his lungs would allow, trying to push himself to run faster, but something was keeping him back. He saw Sora fall limp to the ground, a black aura swirling around him. “No, NO!”

He glared at Aqua as she simply stood and looked to Riku with a smirk. Without a word, she disappeared in a Corridor, the spell that had been keeping Riku back vanishing instantly. Riku fell forward as the invisible wall vanished, but he scrambled back to his feet, sprinting to Sora. He skid to his knees beside him, grabbing Sora’s shoulders and hoisting him up. The wound on Sora’s chest was festering, oozing Darkness and he began to whisper nonsense.

“Sora, come on, you’ve got to fight it!” Riku cried, emotion welling up in his throat.

“I… I can’t…” Sora slurred, his head falling forward against Riku’s chest. “I… can’t…”

“Yes, you can!” Riku shook his head, tears straining his voice. “Don’t let it consume you! You have to fight!”

Sora’s mind was slowing, his consciousness fading as he felt the Darkness pouring into him. The screams from the shadows were turning into whispers, sounding enticing rather than terrifying. An unfamiliar adrenaline rose in his heart, pumping through his veins and tingling his fingertips. 

“This… This is Darkness…” He thought, unsure if he had said it aloud, the slightest smile curling the tip of his lips. 

Riku’s voice was fading from his mind, only the whispers of the Darkness remained. He felt his Keyblade appear in his hand, but he wasn’t fully aware how he had summoned it. His eyes opened as he gasped for air, stumbling to his feet as his head pounded, but it wasn't with pain. It was clouded, as if he wasn’t fully controlling his actions. He looked up towards the shadowy ceiling, faintly hearing Riku asking if he was alright. He blinked, his mind trying to come up with a reply. The only thing he could comprehend were the whispers repeating the same two words, “Kill him…”

“I…” Sora began, his voice warbled and his body trembling, as he pointed his Keyblade at Riku. “I have… to kill you…”

Riku froze, his heart stopping completely as he breathed out, “W-What?”

“I… have to kill you!” Sora leaped towards him, slashing his Keyblade towards Riku.

Riku jumped back, summoning his own Keyblade and blocking Sora’s erratic attacks. “SORA! This isn’t you!” 

He summoned a shimmering shield, watching as Sora slammed his weapon against it as if he were an animal. Sora’s eyes were completely black, a mist of Darkness seeping out of them. His veins were black a sludge beginning to crawl up his hands to completely consume him. Riku’s heart lurched, he fell to his knees, realizing what had happened when Aqua had stabbed him. His shield began to crack, and Riku realized he was either going to have to fight his best friend, the person he had been falling in love with his entire life… or he would have to give up his life. Riku took in a sharp breath, readying his Keyblade as Sora shattered the shield and came after him.

Riku blocked his blade, summoning the only light spell he knew, a pearl of pure light, and struck Sora right in the chest. Sora growled, falling to his knees as Darkness sputtered out of him. “Snap out of it, Sora!” Riku begged him. 

Sora began to laugh, his voice barely his own anymore as he got up, stumbling side to side as the Darkness was beginning to fully take him over. “The… The only way I’ll stop--” he sprinted back towards Riku with his blade, slashing at him wildly until their Keyblades collided. “Is if you kill me first.”

“Never!” Riku yelled, pushing him back, “I’m NOT losing him! And he’s not losing me!”

Summoning another pearl of light, he fired it towards him, but Sora hit it away, making it impact the wall beside them in a flash of light. Sora hissed at the intensity, giving Riku the chance to summon another pearl, thrusting it against Sora’s heart. The shadows inside Sora’s mind howled in pain and anger.

“LET HIM GO!” Riku ordered, nearly breathless. 

“NO!” Sora screamed, an explosion of Darkness pulsating out of him, flinging Riku back. 

Riku cried out, skidding against the ground. He pushed himself up, his muscles aching and his sight blurring. His adrenaline was fading and the use of light magic was exasperating any remaining energy. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out an elixir and threw it above him, feeling the glowing mist fall over him, but it barely recharged him. He sat up, watching as Sora writhed from the light spells, until he had to look away, closing his eyes and swallowing the lump of emotion growing in his throat.

Sora rolled onto all fours, every fiber in his body set aflame by the light. The Darkness pushed him forward, enticing him to continue his mission. “I… can’t…” He whispered, wincing at the instant retaliation as his own mind felt like it was being squeezed. He fell back to the ground, tears spilling from his eyes. “Stop… please…” he begged, hearing the shadows laughing at his pain. 

Kill Him…

KILL HIM…

Sora sobbed, hitting the ground, “No… please…”

The burning light was beginning the fade, the Darkness once again able to spread through his mind. His own thoughts paled until he was unable to hear his own voice. His body got back to its feet, Dark sludge dripping from his fingertips as he summoned his Keyblade.

Everything was a haze as he sprinted towards Riku, hearing his voice yelling and feeling the anger festering in his entire being, yet in his heart, he remained helpless, silent, a puppet for the Darkness to destroy to one thing that mattered. Riku didn’t fight back, only blocked his rampaging blade and warping back to a safe distance whenever he could muster the energy. Even through the haze, Sora could see he was reaching his limit. Sora tried to fight back against the Darkness, able to stop a single blow or even slow his body to give Riku a moment to retreat, but with every effort, the shadows would swarm him, shoving him back into the depths of his heart where he was helpless.   
Riku’s chest heaved, sweat gleaming against his skin as his clothes stuck to him. He could tell Sora was fighting, but it wasn’t enough. He had used every elixr he had, the effects of them were dampened by the Realm, leaving Riku feeling even more drained. He watched Sora stumble back a step, before shaking his head and sprinting towards him, his Keyblade at the ready. Riku swallowed hard, trying to coat his dry throat as he blocked the oncoming attacks, his arms aching every time their blades clanged against the other. He felt like giving up, the Darkness whispered to him to simply give up, to give them what they wanted. With a yell, he pushed Sora back, summoning the last bits of energy he had and firing a pearl of light, but Sora stepped aside, letting the pearl crash behind them, the light unnoticed by him.

“Please,” Riku pleaded, looking right into Sora’s blackened eyes. “Give him back to me.”

Sora stopped, an unsettling smile curling his lips as he laughed, “Does he mean that much to you?”

“Yes,” Riku admitted without hesitation, stepping forward. “More than anything.” He placed his hand over his heart, “Take me instead, just let him go.”

Sora blinked, the shadows could hear Sora crying in his heart, begging them to leave Riku alone. His head twitched, as if considering the options and Riku waited, fully ready to take back the Darkness if it meant Sora could go free. With a slow step, Sora went forward, barely passing Riku.

“As you wish,” Sora whispered, twirling his Keyblade so its blade was facing back and plunged it into Riku’s back.

Riku’s breath left him, looking down to see the tip of the blade protruding from his chest, blood, his blood, instantly staining his shirt. With a flash of light, the Keyblade disappeared and Riku staggered, reaching his hand for Sora as he fell heavily to his knees. His hand fell down Sora’s arm, their hands grazing as Riku tumbled to the ground. 

Sora fell as well, clutching his hands around his head as the shadows celebrated their victory, taunting him that they succeeded in taking the thing that mattered most to him, before suddenly fleeting from Sora’s body completely. His eyes cleared, his thoughts returning as the Darkness whisked away and Sora could hear the broken cries and whimpers escaping Riku as he bled beside him.

“RIKU!” Sora cried, his voice breaking as he turned and rolled Riku onto his back. “I-It’s alright! I’ve got you!” He looked down at his chest, thick blood oozing out of him as Riku looked up back at him with glazing eyes. “I-I’m... “ Sora’s eyes filled with tears, his heart shattering, “I’m so sorry!” He pressed his forehead against Riku’s tears streaming down his face. “I’m so sorry! This is all my fault!”

“S-sora…” Riku’s weak trembling voice called out to him, but Sora was too much in a frantic state to hear him.

Sora sat backup, unable to keep his cries silent as he desperately tried to heal Riku. It didn’t matter how many potions he used or spells he cast, nothing was remotely working. Sora’s breaths became short and erratic as he realized he was really losing him. He looked to Riku’s dimming eyes, “I-I can’t lose you, Riku… I-I just can’t… and, it’s all my fault..!” He buried his face in his hands, sobbing uncontrollably.

“S-Sora…” Riku reached his hand to Sora’s knee, unable to move much more. “P-please, look at me…”

Trying desperately to even take in a full breath, Sora moved his hands away, tightly grabbing Riku’s hand along his knee. They stared at each other, both of them having so much they wanted to say, but there was no more time.

“D-Don’t… blame yourself, a-alright…?” Riku told him, his voice quiet and his words slurring together. “I...I don’t blame you…”

Sora brought Riku’s hand to his lips, kissing it repeatedly while crying. “Riku…”

“S-Sora… I….” Riku coughed, blood beginning to choke down his throat. Taking in a painful breath, he looked to Sora, their eyes meeting as Sora waiting to hear what he was going to say. A warmth began to spread over Riku’s face, wishing he had more time. A tear fell down his cheek as he smirked, “I love you….”

Sora’s eyes widened, his heart skipping. Without thinking, he leaned forward and pressed his lips against Riku’s. He could taste the blood in his mouth, the shaking, weakening breaths that had stopped some time while they were interlocked, but Sora couldn’t pinpoint exactly when it had happened. He knew when he had pulled away, Riku was gone.

Leaning his forehead against Riku’s, he whispered, “I-I love you too…”

A chorus of laughter pierced through the moment, making Sora look up to see every carrier of Darkness standing only feet away from them. Xemnas was in front, his arms crossed with his brethren beside him, each other them laughing mockingly at Sora. To the right of Xemnas was Aqua, leaned against him with her hand along his shoulder. She looked down at Riku’s lifeless body, a smirk of gratification on her lips.

“You’ve done well, my dear,” Xemnas placed his hand under Aqua’s chin, making her smirk only grow.

“Anything for my Master.” She replied smoothly.  
“SHUT UP!” Sora cried, his hands tightening into fists. “Is this what you wanted?! What are you even after?!”

“I thought that would have been obvious.” Larxene stepped forward with a scoff. “To snuff each and every one of you out.”

“But why like this?” Sora asked, unable to keep the emotion from making his voice break. 

“There’s more than one way to snuff someone out,” Larxene reminded him, getting a few dark laughs in agreement from the others. 

Sora shook his head, looking down at Riku, his heart swelling with an indescribable pain. “Please…” he brought his gaze back up to them. “Bring him back… I’ll do anything…”

Larxene scoffed, but was quickly silenced when Xemnas put up his hand. He walked forward with a serious look in his eyes. “There may be one way to bring him back…”

“I’ll do it, anything!” Sora cried before Xemnas had even finished speaking.

“Become one of us,” Aqua joined Xemnas’ side, “One of the 13 Darknesses.”

Sora took in a sharp breath, but with one look down to Riku, he nodded. “Alright... Just bring him back and… I’ll give myself to the Darkness.”

Larxene immediately began to laugh, “Giving yourself up for love? That certainly is becoming a trend these days, wouldn’t you say so, Master Aqua?”

“Silence!” Aqua glared over at her, quickly quieting down as Xemnas raised his hand and walked back to be with the others. 

“Very well,” Xemna told Sora. “We shall send him out of the Realm of Darkness and you will become one of the thirteen.”

Sora nodded, trying to keep himself together. He reached up behind his neck, unclasping the chain to his necklace and putting it into Riku’s hand. He ran his hand along Riku’s face, before getting to his feet, staggering a bit as he took in a breath. “Alright… I’m ready…”

\--------------------------------------------------------------

Riku awoke with a gasp of air, immediately hearing the familiar call of seagulls and the waves of the ocean before his eyes could even take in his surroundings. He pressed his hand along his chest, still feeling the hole in his shirt and the stain of blood, but his wound was completely healed. His breaths tried to regulate as he looked around in confusion, realizing he was back on the island, on the beach beside the paopu tree. 

He pushed himself to stand, despite his pounding head and weak muscles. Then he felt something in his hand, something cool and metal. He opened his hand in front of him, his breath shaking as he saw it was Sora’s necklace. 

“Sora!” he called out, turning around, but not seeing a single trace of him. “W-what just happened…?” He asked, looking back down at the necklace before he clasped his hand back over it. “Sora… what did you do…?”

A Corridor of Darkness appeared a few feet from him, making him scramble back, before he saw Sora left in its wake. An immediate grin appeared on Riku’s face as he sprinted forward, pulling Sora into his arms, only realizing after a few seconds that Sora wasn’t hugging him back. 

He stepped back, still keeping his hands on his shoulders as he looked him over. Sora’s hair was beginning to look like ash, the honey-brown spikes turning to white and his blue eyes were transforming to gold. His gaze remained downcast, his expression plain and unreadable.

“Sora…?” Riku asked hesitantly, placing his hand under Sora’s chin and making him look up. He frowned as Sora averted his gaze from his. “Sora what happened.”

“I… I’m not supposed to be here,” Sora told him, his voice deeper than Riku remembered. “But… I wanted to get the chance to say goodbye.”

“Goodbye…?” Riku asked, “Sora, what did you do?”

“I had to save you!” Sora suddenly blurted out, gently pushing away Riku’s hand under his chin. “I couldn’t just let you die, I--” His voice cut off as the emotions came rushing back to him. Shaking his head, he turned away and walked a few steps. “So… I’m becoming one of the Thirteen Darknesses… And I just… wanted to say I was sorry, at least one more time before it takes me over.”

Riku looked after him, then down at the necklace Sora had given him. He clasped it around his neck before going after Sora and grabbing his shoulder, spinning him so they could face each other. Before Sora could ask what he was doing, he crashed his lips against his, returning the same emotions and passion Sora had given him when he had kissed him back in the Realm of Darkness. Sora whimpered, as he hesitantly placed his hands against Riku’s chest. The affection both swelled and broke his heart. He pushed Riku away after a couple seconds, unable to keep himself from crying as he buried his face against Riku’s chest.

“I-I love you, Riku!” Sora’s voice was muffled against him as he hands clung against his back for dear life.  
Riku wrapped his arms around him, wishing he could take Sora’s place. “I love you, too” He whispered, feeling emotion rising in his throat. “I wish you didn’t do this.”

“I had too…” Sora weeped. “You would have done the same thing.”

“I know,” Riku agreed, kissing Sora’s head, burying his face in his head of spikes that were almost completely white.

Sora tightened his hold around Riku for a second more before reluctantly pulling back. “I have to go…”

Riku tipped up his chin, giving him another kiss, but this one was sweet and loving, a promise for more in the future. As he broke their lock, he leaned his forehead against Sora’s and whispered, “I promise, I’ll bring you back someday. You won’t be lost forever.”

A breathless sob escaped Sora as he pulled away, unable to bring himself to respond. He strained a smile for Riku as he backed away, disappearing in a Corridor of Darkness.


End file.
